


花与树与藤

by yihuliangkaishui



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui
Summary: 是不发芽的树，和花与藤的故事。sho→masaki←nino
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, 信号灯
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是信号灯三人，绿中心。

“我不想让你等下去，等一棵不会发芽的树，等一棵不会开花的树。”

三月初，东京处处飘散着早春的气息，人们行色匆匆的带着口罩来往，以抵挡日本那扑朔而来的浓烈花粉。

相叶雅纪一股脑冲进一个不起眼的小诊所，轻车熟路的钻进了会诊室。

“喂喂!好歹敲一下门啊。”  
  
像猫一样窝在转椅上的白袍医生，啪的放下手中的游戏机，拔高的嗓音有些尖锐，却在看到来人红通通的鼻头时歇了火气。  
  
“抱歉啦小和，因为真的很难受嘛。”  
  
相叶一屁股坐在椅子上，自然而然的把手中的铜锣烧放在桌子上，并向前推了推。  
  
“喂喂……这可不是你喝下午茶的地方啊。”  
  
虽然皱着眉头，二宫和也却还是将手指伸进纸盒，取了一个铜锣烧。  
  
“有什么关系啦，而且小和你都不爱吃东西，我要给你补充糖分!”  
  
相叶舌尖舔舐指尖的甜点碎渣，一双黑溜溜的眼睛这才与二宫四目相对。  
  
“……啧。”  
  
二宫从抽屉里扯出一包卫生纸，纸盒上模糊写着“相叶专用”。他猛的站起，在相叶怔愣时扯过他的手腕，用纸巾仔仔细细的擦拭着。  
  
“有够脏的。”  
  
那语气里要多嫌弃有多嫌弃。  
  
相叶却不在乎的用鼻音回应两声，另一只手扯过纸巾偏过头摁了一下鼻子，本就红通通的鼻头霎时间更红了。  
  
“所以这周还是跟往常一样是吧，检查完就赶紧给我走。真亏你能顶着花粉症冲出来，每年我都会越发敬佩你的勇气呢。”  
  
二宫顺手抽出相叶的病例单，按下圆珠笔的笔头。  
  
相叶的病例单放在桌面书立的最左侧，透明的书封和绿色的卡子在一片病理书里显得格格不入，病例是双份的，书封和卡子也是买一送一来的，家里的那份却从没有在上面书写过什么。  
  
“啊……不是的，我感觉我这次，大概是有点不同了？”  
  
相叶的眼神微妙了起来，那双眼睛一旦放空就会显得特别明显。  
  
“万年不发芽的老树终于要发芽了？”  
  
见相叶一副沉浸在回忆里的样子，二宫忍不住出言嘲笑他，对相叶毒舌早已成为他俩之间相处的奇怪小习惯。  
  
“可能真的是哦!”  
  
相叶根本没在意二宫带刺的话语，一双眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，看的二宫心咚咚跳的飞快。  
  
“我啊！今天在摄影展上看到一副作品，是一副樱花盛开的作品，让我产生了发芽抽枝的错觉……”  
  
相叶本来双手撑着二宫的书桌，说着说着就慢慢坐了回去，右手还无意识的挠了挠后脑勺，一副大概真的是错觉的样子。  
  
毕竟作为一个类植物体人类，相叶二十多岁了还没有发芽，着实奇怪。  
  
相叶雅纪天生感情迟钝反应缓慢，久久没能发芽的他在父母四处寻医的情况下还是没能好转，六岁那年，或许是终于绝望了，父母还是舍弃了这个像石子一样闭口不言的小孩。  
  
二宫发现他的时候，天正下着雨，相叶孤零零的像只流浪猫一样蜷缩在天桥下，深色外套早就被蹭的脏兮兮，脸也脏兮兮，头发也脏兮兮。  
  
偏偏二宫和也第一眼却看见的是那双干干净净的眸子，比一般人眸色更深，黑葡萄模样的眼睛。  
  
不喜欢同龄人的聒噪的小二宫一下就被戳中了柔软的心，打着自己哆啦A梦的伞，踩着雨水就叫来了母亲，随即就是一阵慌乱的报警，和母亲焦急的声音。  
  
二宫母亲带着两个小孩坐在警局的长凳上，看着警察忙忙碌碌却迟迟没有等来家长，一颗心渐渐沉了下去。  
  
小小的相叶被二宫和也牵着，乖乖的坐在长凳上，一双眼睛直愣愣的盯着地面，手指却握的紧紧的。  
  
二宫早熟，或许是常年被勇者斗恶龙的英雄主义浇灌，在看到身旁小孩可怜兮兮骨瘦如柴的模样时，心里不知怎么涌起里一簇名为保护欲的小火苗，对着妈妈坚定的说：  
  
“妈妈，我们带他回家吧。”  
  
二宫母亲深吸口气，转头就看见小孩头顶的发旋，和本该柔顺却打着结的黑色头毛。  
  
打电话，询问，办手续，一气呵成，好在二宫爸爸是帝都医院的知名医生，母亲是大学讲师，一家人收入也算可观氛围也是良好，便顺顺利利地通过手续接回了小相叶。  
  
洗澡，乖巧，吹头发，乖巧，换衣服，乖巧。  
  
要不是小孩在水珠快要溅到眼睛里时闭紧了自己的眼睑，二宫妈妈几乎都要怀疑自己捡回来的是个人偶了，一动不动，任人摆布的精致娃娃。  
  
或许因为是自己捡到，自己决定带回家的，二宫对相叶抱有莫大的耐心和责任感，陪吃陪玩陪睡。  
  
啊，或许其中还夹杂着对听话“玩具”的新奇感，毕竟那时的二宫才五岁，正幻想着自己如果有一个乖巧懂事的弟妹该如何对待着呢。  
  
结果后来发现小石头不是小石头，是小种子，刚学会用自己紫藤花的小枝条缠绕东西的二宫兴冲冲的想看相叶的小树苗，却被相叶延迟半分钟的手掌捏了捏自己的脸颊。  
  
那个时候的相叶，终于开口说了第一句话，是他的名字。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

沉浸在回忆不过是眨眼间的事，二宫还没来得及回忆到相叶之后的事情，便被他的声音打断。  
  
“那时一幅很美的画，是一座神社前的樱花树，开的特别美……粉白的颜色，细腻的触感，能让人感受到微风的轻微晃动……”  
  
正被二宫抽着血的相叶神情都变得恍惚起来，脑海里浮现的不是那副画，而是那画中的场景。  
  
“总觉得很熟悉呢～”  
  
软乎乎的笑了两声，相叶便被二宫粗鲁的动作扯的倒吸一口冷气。  
  
“想不到你居然喜欢那种类型的?明明以前跟个榆木脑袋一样从没开过窍”  
  
二宫讥讽道，那双好看的眼睛稍微眯起，便像刀子似的冷嗖嗖的。  
  
“怎么啦?你吃醋啦？”  
  
相叶却不怕他这幅模样，笑的眉眼弯弯，自顾自的把板凳挪到他身旁，轻车熟路的在抽屉里翻出最近一期的jump。  
  
“小和你这么温柔，我可怎么办呀？”  
  
相叶脸上一副笑的纵容的样子，看起来欠揍极了，偏偏二宫这人从小武力值就不行，又不爱吃饭根本打不过长得飞快的相叶。  
  
“滚滚滚!你爱怎么样跟我没关系”  
  
说罢便一副掏出手机要开始game time的样子，仿佛开启了自身的隔离屏障，一副拒人之外的模样。  
  
相叶笑笑，把jump塞进自己包里，小声道了句“那我走啦”就轻手轻脚出了门，没再给二宫一个眼神。  
  
明明以前呆的跟块木头似的，话也说不清，脸也冷冷的，现在却能露出温柔的笑容，会开玩笑，会体贴人，甚至还能像成熟的大人一样做出从容不迫的模样。  
  
好像跟普通的类植物体人类也没什么两样嘛。  
  
二宫抬眼看了看相叶走时带上的门，用手指捏起一个铜锣烧，忍不住恨恨的咬下去。  
  
居然真的走了。  
  
不过相叶说的情况确实了他的注意，相叶这么多年都没能成功发芽，看一幅樱花的画就发芽了？那樱花是什么绝世美人儿不成?还能诱导相叶成长。  
  
他不信。  
  
血检报告的数据却打的他脸啪啪响，植物发芽初期会释放激素各方面都比上一次检测更高，从刚刚的会诊来看，相叶的情绪也确实比以往要兴奋些。  
  
明明连感受情感，表达情感的激素都不能产生，相叶今天却跟往常表达出来的“正常”有所不同，就像是，真正的正常。  
  
二宫来了兴趣，给相叶发了两条消息，没过多久便收到了回信。  
  
果真是一副极其美丽的照片。  
  
背景是带着朝阳暖意的天空，古朴的神社，照片中心是一棵主干约一人粗的樱花树，白粉的花朵层层叠叠的绽放着，像是要压弯枝条，有些许花瓣被风吹落，像美人的发丝优雅飘动，极富动态美。  
  
确实是一棵很美的樱花树，从他们这种人的角度来看，健康，美丽，生命顽强。  
  
照片右下角标注着照片的名字，【奇迹】，以及拍摄时间，正是今年一月二十五。  
  
“果真是奇迹……寻常樱花怎么可能这种时候就开了……”  
  
二宫喃喃道，忽略掉心中那微妙的诡异感，立马在搜索网站中进行图片搜索，根本不管手机接二连三的滴滴声。  
  
[今天吃生姜烧哦。]  
  
[我请了人来家里安装设备，你可以慢慢回家。]  
  
[对了，你不用去查啦，我已经查过了，那棵树是长这么大第一次开花来着，第二天就离奇消失了，只剩下一个大坑。]  
  
“只剩下一个大坑……”  
  
看着百科上最后一行小字，二宫心里莫名烦躁了起来，相叶这么多年好不容易看见了个希望，就这么没了?难不成还能长腿跑了不成。  
  
又不是像他们这种类植物体人类。  
  
二宫呼吸一滞，再次把网页向上翻阅了一下，确认了上面确实写着，这樱花树每年只长叶不开花，以及，这树今年已经快三百岁的事实。  
  
“不可能吧……”  
  
类植物体人类寿命与普通人类寿命相差无几，三百岁是遥不可及的高龄。  
  
二宫眉毛快要纠成一团，好看的猫唇抿紧，犹豫了很久还是决定打个电话确认一下。还好自己有个熟悉的学弟在特事科任职。  
  
嘟——嘟——  
  
电话响过两声，对面就已经接起。  
  
“喂?nino?找我有什么事么？”  
  
那声音稍带一些鼻音，听起来像带着奶味的少年，语气却是认真到不可思议的地步。  
  
“啊，润，我想麻烦你帮忙查个人。”


	3. Chapter 3

相叶是植物界中的奇葩。  
  
身为一个类植物体人类，却对花粉过敏，且，活了二十有六，连自己是个什么东西都不清楚。  
  
把口罩向上提了提，相叶收敛好心底乱糟糟的的冰渣，笑的温柔开朗，推开家里一直空着的杂物间，扭头对着运货小哥道了一声谢谢。  
  
小哥一双大眼睛水润灵动，似乎有些腼腆，但哪怕穿着运货公司宽大的蓝色外套，也能轻易看出他的双臂很有力量。  
  
“需要我帮您安装么？”  
  
小哥的声音比相叶想象中的低沉，丰厚的嘴唇上下动作着，好听的声音便从这发出。  
  
“……嗯？啊！好的，麻烦你了。”  
  
相叶有一瞬间的呆愣，随即立马回应，他尴尬的笑笑不知怎么解释刚刚自己的出神，却发现小哥根本没在意他微妙的眼神，正背对着他认真的拆着包装。  
  
真是奇怪……对着二十出头的小年轻怎么就出了神。  
  
疑惑的思绪只如流星一般在相叶脑海划过，就没了踪迹。他从柜子里抽出一瓶没开封的矿泉水，递给了正满头大汗的小哥。  
  
“辛苦你了，喝口水休息下吧，这是没开封的矿泉水。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
抬手用脖颈上的白色毛巾擦拭了下脸颊与手掌，正第一次在客户家安装设备的樱井翔勾起了一个灿烂的笑容，接过了相叶手中的水。  
  
真是好运，第一次就遇见这么好的客户。  
  
虽然不清楚为什么这位看起来高高瘦瘦的客人要在家里安装农业设备，但樱井还是毫无怨言的一个人将这些工具细致的安装好。  
  
毕竟工作得来不易，他可再也不想听大野在他耳边似有似无的叹气，还有松本那一刻未停的碎碎念。  
  
樱井手上的动作未曾停下，心底却因为两个新认识的朋友而渐渐涌上一阵暖意。转头一瞥，却发现自己的雇主依靠在门框，一手插在牛仔裤兜里直直的盯着他。  
  
审视的视线沿着背脊一路向上攀爬，樱井被看的莫名冒起冷汗，明明这雇主看起来是个温润的人，这视线却冷冰冰的不带一丝温度。  
  
黑色的头发看起来柔软蓬松，发尾俏皮的卷起，那双眼睛眼角略微下垂，上眼睑的弧度是顺滑的圆弧，配上一双黑葡萄似的大眼睛，显得整个人柔软可亲，又带着些活泼与俏皮。  
  
这人看起来也才二十五六吧?就住上了这么好的公寓，还能买他们店里那些乱七八糟的设备。  
  
手上动作不带一刻停顿，樱井的脑子里却少有的跑起了火车，本能告诉他，这个被毛衣包裹的瘦高个男子跟以往所见到的人类都有所不同。  
  
侧身打开自己的工具箱，却发现雇主正立在自己身侧，稍稍抬着头嗅着什么都样子，被他撞见，便慌乱的抬抬手，往后退了几步。  
  
“抱歉，是不是打扰到你了?”  
  
水润的眼眸搭配上微蹙的眉头，无辜二字便在面孔上泛滥开来。  
  
“啊!没事的，您如果想看可以在这边来。”  
  
樱井侧身让了个位置出来，下意识的抬手用帕子擦了擦脖颈和脸颊上的汗，生怕对方是闻到他的汗味而觉得不舒服。  
  
真是太糟糕了，要是被顾客闻见什么不好的味道，他可受不了。  
  
在他身后站定的相叶却忍不住十指交叉双掌相贴，看起来一副淡定的样子，纤长的手指却动个不停，泄露了他的思绪。  
  
为什么这个人身上有一股好闻的味道……  
  
忍不住轻煽鼻翼的相叶脑子里有些混乱，清淡的花香夹杂着一丝甜腻的味道搅得他心绪不宁。  
  
一颗心像是被泡在蜂蜜柠檬水里渐渐鼓胀了起来，酸甜感沿着胸腔流向四肢百骸，连指尖足尖都产生了虚无的酸胀感。  
  
那个处理感情的小小的容器，根本盛不下这么多奇奇怪怪的感受，只能满溢而出。  
  
相叶垂下眉眼，悄无声息的后退了几部，眼睁睁的看着那小哥行云流水地安装着，几次张嘴却不知道自己到底要说个什么，只能又尴尬闭嘴。  
  
“好了!”  
  
随着一声带着笑意的话语，樱井转头朝相叶扔了个亮晶晶的眼神，然后专心收拾起自己的工具来，还不忘絮絮叨叨些注意事项。  
  
“好的，真是麻烦你了，洗手间在这边。”  
  
相叶莫名的心脏一阵悸动，他脸色古怪的摸了摸自己左侧胸膛，一头雾水。  
  
没来得及没有纠结两秒，樱井就一头挤进了家里的洗手间，眼神似乎在洗漱台上并排放着的洗漱用品上扫了一眼。  
  
“……你，叫什么名字?”  
  
相叶犹豫片刻，还是决定顺从本心，问了这个人的名字。  
  
虽然不知道为什么会心悸，虽然不知道为什么会好奇，虽然不知道为什么会产生这种难以描述的奇怪感觉，但相叶知道，这些不同寻常的古怪都是由面前这个青年引起的。  
  
“我?我叫樱井翔。”  
  
正擦着水珠的樱井被点到呆了一秒，随即立马反应过来，从工装裤的侧包里拿出了一张白底黑字的名片，上面简单提及了他的名字和联系方式。  
  
“樱井君你好，我是相叶雅纪。今后还请多多照顾了。”  
  
相叶又回到了最开始的样子，笑的一脸温柔元气，还伸出了自己的手。  
  
受宠若惊的樱井赶紧握上，虽然脑子里的疑惑泡泡冒个不停却还是礼貌性的回复着。  
  
“如果有什么问题可以马上联系我，我们这边是五年保修的。”  
  
想抽回自己的手，却发现对方虽然握的不重却似乎没有松手的打算，樱井那双锐利的眉尾巴直接快扬上了天。  
  
“相叶君?”  
  
“啊!好的，那路上小心!”  
  
经过自己一声提醒，对方才放开手。樱井不由得在心里嘀咕这真是个怪人，而后立马向相叶道别，飞速离开。  
  
“哇……还以为是个好人，但好像有些奇怪?”  
  
樱井眉头都快拧成一团，不停的用毛巾擦拭着自己的手掌。  
  
虽然这么多年断断续续见过许多人，但还是第一次接触到这种，首次见面肢体语言就显得过分亲近的人，虽然面上不显。  
  
出电梯时走的飞快，樱井还因刚才的事出神着，却不小心撞上了一个迎面走来的小个子男人。  
  
匆匆忙忙道歉，匆匆忙忙离去，庆幸没听见对方不满的咂舌，不然樱井估计得炸了。


	4. Chapter 4

当二宫打开家里的门时，看到的就是相叶一脸苦大仇深的模样。  
  
“唔……啊！”  
  
一见到他相叶就像化身成了一只大型犬，一双眼睛亮闪闪的，浑身都散发着天然的气场。  
  
“喂喂你那个眼神真恶心……”  
  
略薄的猫唇微微张开，二宫皱着眉毫不留情的说着嫌弃的话语。但身体还是很诚实的落座于相叶面前。  
  
“说吧，又怎么啦？”  
  
虽然刚被乖巧的学弟在电话里狠狠糊弄了一番，但二宫看了看相叶期待的眼神还是没忍住坐下。  
  
“nino我跟你讲!我刚刚产生了好奇怪的情绪!”  
  
说罢便凑身上前，过近的距离扰的二宫一阵心烦。  
  
这个人因为情感缺失的原因，对距离感的把控奇差无比，像这种突然凑前的情况虽然早就发生过多次，但自己依旧没能适应。  
  
也是，任谁被那双小鹿一样亮晶晶的眼眸盯住，都会不由自主的撇开视线吧，然后就会无限制的惯着他。  
  
真恶心。  
  
二宫在心里唾弃自己一声。相叶如今这幅“正常”模样很大程度上都是拜他自己所赐，所以他自顾自的担起责任也没什么问题吧，偏偏自己明明是为了对方，却还有了邪念，真恶心。  
  
垂下鸦睫，二宫不由得昂着下巴拔高音调来掩饰自己心中的混乱。  
  
“所以到底怎么了？你不说我要进屋了！”  
  
二宫拿出手机，一脸漫不经心。  
  
相叶却抬手捂住胸口，语调轻快，连平日里温和的声音都带了些跳跃的符号。  
  
“刚刚我遇见一个叫樱井翔的小哥，觉得这里好舒服啊。”  
  
句尾拖长，撒娇的语气裹挟着针钉般的话语，就从那张菱形嘴里扭曲而出。  
  
可，我这里好不舒服啊。  
  
二宫心脏莫名酸痛起来，像是被一只大手紧紧攥住。  
  
无视掉嗓子眼突如其来的干涩，二宫哑着声音询问相叶的情况，面上却不显露分毫，一脸淡然。  
  
“他身上有好闻的味道，很奇怪，我会忍不住去看他。”  
  
相叶的眉头有些皱起，他从来没遇到过这种微妙的情绪波动，就好像连胸腔里都心脏都跳的更剧烈些。  
  
像紧闭着的某个狭窄空间，被人用工具卡进，然后撬开了一条细长的缝，所有美好的东西都争先恐后的涌了进来，将他完完全全的浸泡。  
  
而后是从胸腔蔓延至四肢的满涨感，指尖探出细缝，手臂被挤压也没关系，凭借本能尽力的向外挣扎。  
  
相叶还在想该怎么形容那种感觉，却发现对面的二宫早就放下了手机，眼神也变得认真起来，浅褐色的眸子直直的盯着他，沉默许久才站起身来。  
  
“怎么了?小和?”  
  
对面的人突然站起使得相叶不由得拔高视线，上目线盯着对方被刘海阴影所遮挡的眼睛，有些疑惑。  
  
但矮个子的男人却根本没理他，绕过矮桌在他面前屈膝跪下，双手握住相叶的肩膀便凑了过来。  
  
浅淡的花香萦绕在相叶的身侧，若非二宫嗅觉灵敏，绝对是闻不到这气味的。  
  
好似私人物品被触碰，被贸然画上标记。  
  
二宫面色立马沉了下来，一把将相叶推开，环视四周几秒立马朝杂物室走去。  
  
果不其然，那过于浓烈的，带着撩拨意味的芬芳充斥着整个房间，简直就是挑衅。  
  
“该死。”  
  
这人难道是什么毛头小子么？在别人的地盘上都不懂得约束，真让人火大。  
  
“nino你没事吧？怎么了么？”  
  
“你没闻到?”  
  
一脸茫然加担忧的相叶显然不知道二宫为什么这么生气，在听到二宫的疑问后更是满脸不解。  
  
“什么？有什么味道么？我没闻到啊！”  
  
踏着自己毛茸茸的哆啦A梦拖鞋，二宫弓着背一脸冷漠的走近相叶，肉肉的手掌在对方胸膛上狠狠戳了几下。  
  
“你个笨蛋，被这个四处乱发情的恶劣混蛋所吸引了，他在我们家留下了很恶心的味道。”  
  
二宫步步逼近，浅褐色的琉璃眸直直的盯着相叶不安的黑瞳，见对方像小时候那样缩着脖子嗫嚅着说不出一句话，更是气不打一处来。  
  
鼻端发出一声嘲讽的气音，二宫想了半天也没能说出一句责骂，只能小孩子气的把相叶往旁边轻撞，留下一句“真没用”，就钻进自己的房间锁紧了门。  
  
留相叶一个人在杂物室门口一头雾水。  
  
但二宫心里远没有面上那么从容，进了自己房间便狠狠砸进柔软的被单。  
  
纤细的灰褐色枝条从袖口蔓延，宣泄般在整个房间攀爬缠绕，床铺，书柜，桌子，直到将整个房间塞的满满当当，才停下生长。  
  
嫩绿的羽状复叶将黑白色系的房间点缀得生机勃勃，二宫被枝叶缠绕包裹，却依旧没能平息心底的郁闷。  
  
当年那个亦步亦趋跟着他的少年早就成长成一个开朗的大人了。已经不需要他的保护了。你看，他这么多年的努力，不及一个擦肩而过的陌生人的香气。  
  
二宫不由得闭上双眼，手臂抬起间藤萝的细枝便将窗帘拉上挡住阳光。  
  
十三岁的相叶雅纪，比小他一岁的二宫先一步步入了初中部，没了二宫在身边，本就不爱说话的相叶更是沉默。  
  
而后便被标榜为“异类”。  
  
少年人无知又尖锐刻薄的针对，带着扭曲笑意的“恶作剧”，口中无伤大雅的“玩笑”，在相叶心中掀不起一丝波澜。  
  
运动服被剪破，鞋里放石子是小事，意外掉下的花盆，不小心的碰撞是小事，淋到头上的牛奶，扔到地上的便当，通通都是小事。  
  
只是，和子妈妈瞪大的双眼，为他擦拭血迹的，颤抖的双手，却不是小事。  
  
二宫知晓时，名为“霸凌”的闹剧已经进行了大半个学期，若不是相叶还没来得及处理的牛奶腥气，若不是相叶还没来得及遮住的新鲜伤痕，二宫还傻傻在为为相叶跟新同学相处很好却冷落他而泛酸。  
  
多幼稚，早该想到那些人不会因为年龄的增长而改变本性的。  
  
二宫拉着相叶堵在主谋少年回家的路上，把对方拉进阴暗的小巷，狠狠揍了一顿，拳头，膝盖，牙齿，身形小却灵活的他可不会顾及什么，阴损的招全往对方身上招呼，而相叶只是呆呆站在巷子口，呆呆的望着他。  
  
“你啊！倒是生生气啊！不开心就说出来啊！”  
  
二宫恨透了相叶那副无动于衷的懦弱样，毫无波澜的表情好像在嘲笑他的多管闲事。  
  
“就算不会笑，装也要给我装出来听到没!就算不会生气，用脑子想想，应该生气的时候就必须给我生气听到没!”  
  
二宫大口喘着粗气，跌跌撞撞的朝相叶走去，抬起麻软的手臂，朝相叶的双颊用力一拉，再看到他皱起的眉头时，露出了一口漏风的呀。  
  
拇指按上嘴角，用力往上一推，一个生硬又怪异的笑容便出现了。  
  
“哈?你看这不是还行嘛”  
  
二宫一放松下来就忍不住絮絮叨叨，疲软的身子忍不住往下滑，正当他要往相叶身上挂的时候，背后传来颤抖着的吼声。  
  
一阵天旋地转让二宫头脑发晕，铁器刺进皮肉的声音却让他瞪大了双眼。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

等到二宫平静下来时，已经是第二天的事了。  
  
相叶在桌上给他留了早餐与小纸条，便匆匆忙忙回公司工作去了。  
  
【早饭在桌上，要吃!!午餐冰箱里，记得带走!!晚饭想吃什么跟我说!】  
  
字迹算不上清秀或是好看，甚至有大有小，但胜在圆融，充满了相叶那股子跳脱气，莫名可爱。  
  
放下手中空空的牛奶杯，二宫顿时觉得自己一定是魔怔了，现在看相叶雅纪的字都能出可爱来。  
  
“叮铃铃——!”  
  
熟悉的电话铃声响起，二宫目光一扫，犹豫两秒还是接了电话。  
  
“喂……山田教授……”  
  
电话的另一头是一个声音和谐的老头，那人是二宫大学期间带他的导师，在医学研究方面很有一番作为。  
  
当然，是类植物体人类方面的医学。  
  
“啊，二宫啊，之前跟你讲那个项目，你不做么？我记得你对这方面挺有兴趣的啊？”  
  
哪怕是透过电话，二宫也能听出教授声音中的些许不满。他稍稍讲手机拿远些，等教授唠叨着讲完后才慢悠悠的给予答复。  
  
“……真是不好意思啊教授……你知道的，我现在在小诊所上班啦……”  
  
二宫口中的“小诊所”，是他大学一位朋友家里开的私人诊所，工资虽然比不上老爸，但胜在清闲。  
  
“哎呀我们这边研究也很有意思啊！你之前不是写了许多关于‘冻龄’相关的论文嘛，我觉得你应该在这方面挺有兴趣的呀……”  
  
二宫撇了撇嘴角，教授就是这点不好，唠唠叨叨没完没了，当初跟着他做实验的时候就是，经常听他训话一训就是一个小时。  
  
不过提到了“冻龄”，二宫心里还是不免警觉了起来，连听教授讲话的心态都放端正了些。  
  
“怎么?现在有什么质的飞跃了？”  
  
二宫离开学校已经有几年了，一想到或许“冻龄”有什么新的发现，二宫那颗冰冷的心都不禁热烈起来。  
  
“冻龄”，是类植物体人类中一种罕见的病症，其病症是病患会长期处于幼年阶段，生理心理状态都不会得到发展。  
  
通常来说，不发芽这种状况通常是植物在不适合的环境中为了保护自己而产生的，但也有部分不法分子为了维持别人的“幼龄”状态而注射激素导致“冻龄”的。  
  
对于普通植物来讲，冻龄只是延缓生长的一个表现，激素诱导即可，但类植物体人类毕竟还是与植物不同，激素完全无效，导致医生们在面对这种棘手的状况时只能束手无策。  
  
当初的二宫就是因为在经过深入研究后发现，相叶并不是因为“冻龄”所导致的情感缺失，才失望的改变了研究方向。  
  
不过，如果有什么新的发现或是新的进展，他还是乐意倾听一下的。  
  
“唔……你过两天来实验室看看吧。”  
  
教授声音放缓，思考良久才说，二宫心生奇怪，却还是照着往常那样和教授互怼几句便挂了电话。  
  
“呼……冻龄啊……”  
  
坐在抽烟室的沙发上，二宫医生空着目光朝烟雾飘散的方向注视着，身体明明本能的抗拒着尼古丁的味道，他却还是以此来麻痹精神。  
  
说到底，这玩意儿泡水浇浇花杀杀虫不错，真注入植物体内，还是挺难受的。  
  
“啊！糟糕糟糕!可不能抽太多!”  
  
回过神来一根香烟已抽了一半，二宫赶紧将它熄灭，大力的掸了掸身上的白大褂，然后猫着腰踏着小步子回自己的办公室。  
  
今天不归他值班，他可以早早回家。  
  
但他还不想这么快回家，一是身上烟味没散尽，要是被相叶那狗鼻子逮到肯定少不了一顿说教，二是，相叶今天不回家。  
  
于是便就着办公室的电脑，查阅起资料来。  
  
而另一头的相叶，去了公司便一头扎进工作里，平日里那张总带着温和笑意的面孔，一戴上眼镜坐在电脑前，就不知为何就变得有距离感了些 。  
  
“相叶前辈对待工作真是认真啊！”  
  
路过的后辈一双眼睛都快盯出花了，相叶却还是没有察觉，只一口又一口的喝着身边那大大的保温杯中的温水。  
  
“呀!你看他明明那么帅，却像个老头子一样用大的保温杯，不觉得很有反差萌么！”  
  
小迷妹一颗心都要化了，却被同事无情的拍了拍头。  
  
“醒醒吧，你就是馋他的身子和脸，而且……”  
  
那同事拉着小迷妹走的远远的，谨慎的看了看四周，才小心翼翼道：  
  
“相叶前辈好像已经有对象了！上次他的同居人可是开着车子来给他送设计资料来着。”  
  
“……!”  
  
小迷妹赶忙捂住嘴，才止住那即将脱口而出的尖叫，一颗少女心刚开始恋爱就失恋了，失落的眉毛都耷拉下来了，深深地叹了口气。  
  
刚整完一部分工作的相叶也叹了口气，看了看表发现果然已经到下班时间了，员工们大多也去就餐了，整个房间里居然只剩他一个人了。  
  
取下自己的眼镜，打开了自己的食盒，里面陈列的是昨天他做的吃食，花花绿绿，荤素搭配合理，味道也还算不错。  
  
说到底还是搭着二宫的那份做的，那家伙如果东西不好吃，就绝对没什么胃口，极其难养。  
  
“叮铃铃～”  
  
内线电话想起，刚拿上筷子的手不得不停下，相叶眨了眨眼，温和的接起电话。  
  
“喂，这里是相叶，请问有什么事么？”  
  
“啊？为什么么是我?不是，不能那家伙请假就我去负责吧！我们工作没什么关联诶！”  
  
“什么？！因为我俩关系好??不带这样的啊！”  
  
相叶越说越急，话还没说完对面就挂断了电话，只能对着阵阵忙音小声抱怨。  
  
“啊！Yoko这家伙……这时候请什么假嘛！还要我去看他定制的样品……而且还让人家做好就立马送来！害得别人不得不挑了这个时候。”  
  
只能暂时将餐盒放下的相叶，打开手机果然看见Yoko给他发送的样品资料，顺带还有写着“拜托了!”字样的迷之表情包。  
  
“你、这、个、人!!!!!”  
  
迟钝的敲着智能机，相叶一边下楼一边用最简短的话语表达自己的不满，句尾是一长串感叹号，和一个皱眉生气的emoji。  
  
“实在抱歉，这个时候还来打扰您。”  
  
相叶还没把视线挪过去，候客厅的那人已经率先鞠躬道歉，吓得他连忙摆手。  
  
“不不不我们这边才是，给您添麻烦了!”  
  
相葉看着对方一头金发有些出神，对方抬头的一瞬间才反应过来。  
  
这不就是上次帮他安装器材的人嘛！怎么染了一头金发。  
  
“小年轻就是敢做啊……”  
  
相叶盯着对方脚底小声嘀咕，在对方投来疑惑目光时立马摆摆手，表示没什么，并说要看样品。  
  
“啊，好的。”  
  
对，这次被派来送样品的正是已经成为正式员工的樱井翔，他一头桀骜的金发，两颗黑曜石耳钉，正是他前不久自己捣鼓的杰作。  
  
仗着口才好脑子灵活，樱井很快在一众工人中脱颖而出，得了个这样的工作，但没想到的是，他新工作的第一个顾客，居然还是这位相叶先生。  
  
抛开脑子里乱糟糟的疑惑与偏见，樱井开始进入工作状态。  
  
“先生您看，这是我们根据您发过来的设计图纸和要求所做的景观小品模型。”  
  
樱井拿出盒子里的东西，开始侃侃而谈，从材料到工艺，从光影到效果，一副让人信服的模样。  
  
除了实物，展示的文件也做的非常用心，怎么看都是一份满分答卷。  
  
相葉仔细的翻看着手中的东西，再瞟一眼投屏的说明，对照着Yoko给他的文件要求，很是满意。  
  
接下来的后续便更是顺顺利利，和樱井的对话过程简直是行云流水，让人打心底里感到轻松和惬意。  
  
“麻烦您了。”  
  
相叶率先伸出手来，一张脸上挂着温柔的笑，但见对方似乎有一瞬的停顿，才突然想起上次自己的失态，于是立马抽回手向樱井鞠了一个躬。  
  
樱井刚伸出去的手就这样尴尬的停在了半空中，脑子一头雾水。  
  
“真是非常抱歉!上次我是自己脑子卡壳了才做出那种莫名其妙的动作!”  
  
樱井哭笑不得，今天和相葉在工作方面合作了一小会儿，他就已经改掉了对相叶的第一印象，结果相叶一脱离工作，似乎就变得脱线起来。  
  
有点奇怪，有点可爱。  
  
趁着相叶偷偷抬眼看自己的时候，樱井笑着说没关系，然后就着刚才伸出去的手与相叶握了个手。  
  
相叶这才反应过来刚刚做了件傻事，耳朵都红了，一双眼睛四处乱瞟愣是没敢与樱井直视。  
  
“真是非常抱歉……”  
  
一紧张就喜欢玩手指的相叶，不知怎的面对这个比他年纪小四五岁的男人总是有些弱气，空气似乎都比以往稀薄，让他的脑袋都比平日里混沌。  
  
“要不这样吧，相叶先生您是不是还没吃饭，请我吃一顿吧！”  
  
樱井凭着直觉率先邀约，相叶这个人比他想象中的有趣，自他苏醒来，见过的人或植物人少有有趣的，他本身就是个外向的人，结交一个感兴趣的人的机会他还是不愿意放过的。  
  
“嗯！”  
  
相叶点了点头，笑的眼睛弯弯的，眼角有淡淡的笑纹，配上那双黑溜溜的眼睛，看起来还是第一次那样纯粹。  
  
桌上的便当，自然被他忘在脑后。  
  



	6. Chapter 6

二宫看完山田教授传来的文件，已经是傍晚时分了。揉了揉眼角后，随手拿起桌上的手机。  
  
一片空白。  
  
别说是什么问候，就连以往催促吃饭的消息都没有一条。  
  
二宫挑了挑眉，薄薄的猫唇勾起一个弧度，似讥似笑。  
  
“你什么时候回去？今晚还吃不吃饭了啊？”  
  
小口嘬着杯子里的咖啡，却想起这是之前相叶出差国外专门给他带的，熟悉的味道不免让他有些别扭，又暗戳戳的补上一句。  
  
“我等会开车来接你。”  
  
等了许久没等到回复，杯子里的咖啡都快剩个底了，相叶的消息才迟迟发来。  
  
“啊！抱歉!我忘了!今天晚上跟别人约了饭，要晚回来些!”  
  
配图是一只卡通兔子泪眼汪汪乞求模样。  
  
“呵?!”  
  
二宫一脚踢开身前的凳子，愤愤的把手机倒扣在桌面上，正心里想着这人真是长本事了，却又听见社交软件传来了滴滴声。  
  
便又默默把板凳拉回来摆好，一脸什么也没发生过的样子翻阅消息。  
  
“哦，中午遇见个熟人，没吃尽兴，晚上就决定约个拉面。”  
  
真是有够理直气壮的。  
  
二宫心里小小吐槽下，却还是下意识问了一句。  
  
“那到时候我来接你?”  
  
对面传来一阵点点点，然后是相叶一句让二宫抓狂的话。  
  
“小和，你跟和子妈妈越来越像了。”  
  
配图依旧是那只蠢兔子，一脸担忧的模样，气的二宫眼神都锐利了，可惜该吃眼刀子的人不在眼前，没法狠狠拍上一拍。  
  
相叶不回去，那他就先回去呗，反正家里还有相叶买的水果，总归是饿不死的。  
  
但总归心里还是有些不爽就是了。  
  
看看时间，已经十一点多了，虽然对成年人来说不算晚，但相叶从没到这个点还没回家过。  
  
相叶一不在，房间就好像突然失去了烟火气息，冷锅冷灶，好生无趣。而相叶说好要给他做的饭也没做，这样一想二宫便更加不爽了起来。  
  
“我不是寂寞，也不是担心，只是想看看那家伙的笑话，万一被人欺负了呢是吧……”  
  
嘀嘀咕咕自言自语了几句，二宫像是说服了自己一般理直气壮的拨通了相叶的电话，在一声声嘟嘟中酝酿斥责的话语。  
  
“喂，你……”  
  
“不好意思，这位先生，相叶先生他喝醉了，现在不方便接电话，如果有什么事还麻烦您明天再联系他。”  
  
接电话的人嗓音略显低沉，二宫敢用相叶发誓，他从没听过相叶哪个朋友有这种声音，脸色便一下子沉了下来。  
  
“我是他的同居人，你们现在在哪，我去接你们。”  
  
二宫换上自己的外套，一边接着电话一边蹲在门口换鞋呢。  
  
“啊，不用了，我们已经出电梯了马上就过来，相叶先生说家里有门禁，喝醉了就一直拉着我要回来。”  
  
那声音似乎有些哭笑不得，二宫却听的咬牙切齿，相叶这笨蛋，指定是喝醉了黏在人家身上了。  
  
“真是不好意思，实在是麻烦你了。”  
  
该客套还是要客套的，二宫扭开门把手就见一个小金毛扶着醉成傻子的相叶。  
  
相叶软成面条似的挂在人家肩上，把人家肩膀都压低了。  
  
“相ー叶ー君。”  
  
二宫嘴角勾起，眼睛却冷冰冰的，一字一顿的念出了相叶的名字，果不其然看见那人迷迷瞪瞪的朝他一笑，然后软的跟麻薯似的回上一句：  
  
“nino～”  
  
二宫便没了话说，只能一脸不耐烦的接过相叶，顺便分出注意力看看相叶的这个他所不熟悉的“熟人”。  
  
哦?金毛?还打耳钉，看起来也挺年轻，不像是相叶会主动接触的人。毕竟相叶就只是看起来外向，骨子里还是怕生的，如此张扬的人，一定不会主动接触的。  
  
“真是太感谢了。”  
  
二宫再次向樱井翔郑重的道了谢，尤其是看见对方黏在相叶身上的担忧目光，语气就越发客气疏离。  
  
“当然没关系，不用谢的!”樱井的脑袋也有些昏沉，酒精麻醉过的脑子不像平日里那样善于察言观色，但还是本能的感受到二宫那疏离的态度。打了招呼就自行离去了。  
  
这时二宫才深呼吸一口气，扛着相叶往浴室拖去，连碎碎念都心都没有了。  
  
“喝酒喝到大晚上?”  
  
“嘿嘿，小和～”  
  
被拽着扯进浴室，相叶还是一脸傻笑，眼睛却要闭不闭的。  
  
“熟人?嗯？”  
  
“小和，轻点呀……”  
  
热水无情的滋了相叶一身，困意也无法阻挡二宫那像洗大型犬一样粗糙的手法。  
  
二宫越想越气，虽说他跟相叶不是那种关系，但，但他们好歹是同居人，好歹是一起长大的小伙伴。  
  
好吧，二宫承认了，还是心里那股子控制欲在鬼鬼祟祟的探头，年幼的二宫早就把相叶划进自己的圈子里了，以一个保护者的身份，汲取着相叶身上的养分，替他过滤掉一切不和谐音符。  
  
但这个突然冒出来的金毛算怎么回事，他可不是相叶那粗神经，那眼神里的探究和趣味，简直是在他领地边缘疯狂试探。  
  
“小和!”  
  
相叶不得不提高声调，在拉回走神的耳骨后，才弱弱的道一句，疼。  
  
一定是因为自己身上酒臭味太重了，小和鼻子那么灵……像小狗一样……  
  
相叶想着想着，思绪就飘远了，眼睛就快合上，脑子里还想着之前路过宠物商店看到的一只小柴，跟二宫很像……  
  
二宫暗自恼着，却还是好好的把相叶扛上了床盖上被子，看着这人毫无防备的样子，又冒起火来。  
  
“笨蛋。”  
  
虽然骂着，二宫却放缓了呼吸，这些年来他不少次做过这事，很是轻车熟路了。  
  
只要撅起那猫唇，屏住呼吸，然后轻轻贴上去。  
  
柔软的，饱满的，温热的，那是相叶雅纪的嘴唇。  
  
某个夏夜他这样做过，某个清晨他这样做过，某个正午他这样做过，还有其他许许多多这样“短暂”的时刻，他都记得。  
  
都是在相叶雅纪熟睡的时候。  
  
二宫不由得喉头滚动，没忍住吸了一口气，脑袋本能的猛的后仰，眼睛死死盯着相叶的脸。  
  
还好没反应。  
  
眉头却皱的更紧了，犹豫了两秒，就又凑了上去。  
  
这次的吸气却不像之前那么匆忙了，绵长的气息，让二宫敏锐的嗅觉，分辨出一丝丝不同的味道。  
  
相叶身上是不喷香水的，只有沐浴露的香味，喝了酒有淡淡的酒精味可以理解，奇怪的那股微妙的味道，缺是熟悉又陌生。  
  
二宫思索半刻，突然间撇下嘴角，连目光都冷了下来。  
  
哦，是那个发情混蛋的味道，该死的樱花树。  
  
二宫一下子想到自己储物室那满溢的味道，脸都黑了。  
  
他想立马把相叶摇醒，质问那个混蛋是谁，有没有对他做什么，但他又不敢，毕竟那味道很淡，甚至可能是无心释放的。  
  
要是相叶问起他为什么会在意，他该怎么说，说他喜欢他?  
  
那相叶肯定会答应和他交往，在根本不懂喜欢的情况下。  
  
要是早点将他占有就好了。  
  
很久以前二宫的脑子就有了这样的想法，但他却实实在在的舍不得，只要一想到相叶要迎合他，就会想起那个牵强的笑容，明明不开心，却也挂在嘴角的笑容。  
  
当时的自己什么都不懂，只为让相叶有了表情而洋洋自得。现在想来，当时真是天真得残忍。  
  
虽然，二宫知道，相叶根本不会反问。  
  
二宫吞下疑惑，还是决定等相叶醒来后再旁敲侧击一下，至少先从最近接触的人开始，比如，那个溜肩金毛。  



End file.
